


The Dragon Fire in my Heart

by HisLadyshipTheFangirl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Forgive me for I have sinned, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, JacCup, M/M, but not really, my hope, oh dear gods what have i done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisLadyshipTheFangirl/pseuds/HisLadyshipTheFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so this is a story about Hiccup as a wizard he goes to hogwarts and has all sorts of crazy adventures, while trying to get through his problems with his romantic feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon Fire in my Heart

AN: Special fangz (gedddit caus i is gfoffick lol) to all mah friends on dah daschord app for inspirin me to write and publish dis story. espechial thankz to enemyofsanityart on tumblr for creatin the awersurme illustration that started this all! theyre art rockz and you should check out ll ther tumblrs. U ALL ROCK ALSO KIBA I LOVE YOU MCR FOREVS!

Hi my name is Hiccup Mel’ancholy Firedake Hysteria Haddock III and I may be small like my great great grandfather (thats where mah name comes from) but i sti;ll pack a lot of firepower. I have glowing auburn hair with red streaks ad two braids that reaches my collar ijn teh back and cold green eyes like pools of acid and a lot of people tell me I look like Gerard way (AN if you don’t know who he is den get da hell out of here) I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white except for one fang that sticks out slightly. I have pale freckled skin. I’m also a wizard and I go to a school called Hogwarts where i transferred in from scandinavia. I’m in the sveenth year (i’m seventeen) and I am the king of all the goths here because i wear mostly black and buy all of my clothes from Hot topic and spencer’s. For example today I was wearing a slim fit V neck black and red striped shirt that went just down to my belt, which had a large skull and pentagram on the buckle. My pants were super skinny black jeans from hot topic with a lot of rips in them that i did myself and black combat boots with a hidden knife compartment in them. I was wearing black armcuffs with studs in them and a matching cleather collar necklace. today I only had in five piercings my two lip studs my nose ring and two upside down cross earrings. I was wearing some paling powder on my face as well as my favorite bkack eyeliner and all my nails were painted black with little acid green crosses on them.   
I was walking outside hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun which made me happy. all of the preps in teh courtyard stared at me but i put my middle finger up at them. 

“Hey Hiccup!” Shouted a voice. I looked up. it waz…. Jamie Bennet!  
“What’s up Jamie?” I asked.  
“Nothing.” He said shyly.  
But then, I hears my friends calling me so i had to go away. 

IS IT GUD PLZ PLZ PLZ TELLL ME IN TEH COMMENTS

**Author's Note:**

> yup. comment please.


End file.
